


Long Day's Night

by mal_the_sponge



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Late Nights, M/M, Overworking, Self-Doubt, because he can be that too sometimes, fashion designer Asahi, gentle Noya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mal_the_sponge/pseuds/mal_the_sponge
Summary: another long night of work and Asahi missing more sleep.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	Long Day's Night

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i know jack shit about fashion shows/galas please don't tease me :(( i just wanted some fluff and comfort - and what better way than with these two dfgsd
> 
> Also just wanted to try something new! 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

The first stars has long become many. Pale moonlight spills into the office and over the wooden floor. It’s almost completely quiet out. Like the whole world has gone to sleep, save from some cicadas.

The small studio is dimly lit by a desktop lamp, lighting up the rough sketches and countless magazines strewn about on the desk. The only sound to be heard is the occasional flipping of pages, the scribble of a pencil and the creak of the small office chair when Asahi readjusts himself to get more comfortable.

With his glasses sitting low on his nose, Asahi’s eyes skim over the designs in the magazine in front of him. It’s an older one, one that has some of his former designs on show. Same with the rest of the publications covering the tabletop surface.

He’s chewing on the end of his pencil, his brow furrowed. _There isn’t really anything special about this specific design_ , he muses. There’s nothing he can use from it so he flips the page to the next lineup. Nothing. Asahi swallows. If he doesn’t find anything usable, this year’s fashion gala are going to be a flop for him and his career. It’s the biggest event in his field and he has to come up with at least two more designs to be relevant for the harsh critiques and fashion experts and to be taken seriously.

Right now though, staring holes into the magazine’s ad section seems more appealing. But his heart is still filled with fear. He knows he’s procrastinating and shakes his head slightly as if to clear it before turning the page to the next lineup of his former designs.

Leaning his head on the other hand, Asahi's tangling his hair and pulling slightly. Frustration has built up like an angry ball of fire ants in his stomach. Why can’t he just get this done? It would be much easier if he could get the designs done before the weekend is over.

He presses on, scribbling maybe two or three more notes halfheartedly before he feels how heavy his eyelids are. It must be pretty late.

With a deep sigh, he stretches his back and looks at the clock on his phone.

2:45 am.

He blinks tiredly at the device. His head is completely empty but filled with static all at the same time. He can’t remember when he started working last night but it has been longer than his creativity can handle. He can’t think of any designs, but he knows he has to. His own set deadline is due in two days and he has yet to figure out the materials and models for the new clothes.

With a small grunt he readjusts on the chair before hunching over the desk again with a sinking feeling in his chest.

A moment passes before he hears the creak of the door opening behind him. The sound of bare feet thumping lightly against the wooden floor of his studio reaches him. And before he blearily registers it, he feels two slender arms wrap around his shoulders.

“Asahi, come to bed. You need to rest.”, Noya murmurs into his ear. His voice is a little rough from sleep.

Asahi closes his eyes momentarily as he replies with a defeated tone “I can’t right now, Yuu. I have to finish these designs.” He gestures to the papers and countless magazines in front of him.

Noya takes in the scene. Many drafts has been redrawn several times, some even crossed half-way out. From the thickness and grainy texture of the pencil lines, it looks like it was probably done in anger. Multiple magazines have pages torn out of them, some with pen marks circling out details on designs, other with big scribbly x’s on them. The trashcan is full of crumpled up papers, overflowing onto the floor. At least 4 used mugs decorate the table, some still with tea in them, now gone cold. And the plate of snacks Noya brought him before going to bed is still half full.

Noya sighs. Asahi hadn’t eaten a lot at dinner because be said he’d have to finish those designs. He didn’t have time to eat.

“Asahi”, Noya said gently. “You need to take care of yourself too.” He let his hands slide down Asahi’s chest, hugging him from behind over the low back of the chair.

Asahi groans a little. “I know, Yuu, I know. I’m just-“ He exhales sharply and drops his pencil to tangle both hands in his hair. “What if I won’t make it? What if the designs aren’t good enough and I’ll ruin everything?”

A small silence stretches between them. Noya examines Asahi’s form, hunched over and defeated. He knows Asahi sometimes gets like this. He doubts in himself and beats himself up, not giving it a break before he’s done what he set out for. Noya’s seen it too many times, how much this career can drive Asahi into a corner. But he always manages. Because Asahi is strong. Noya believes in him.

He starts kissing Asahi’s neck softly.  
“You won’t. I know they’ll be amazing and if you can’t finish them right now, that’s okay.”  
He gently strokes Asahi’s cheek with his thumb, kissing his temple and resting his lips there.  
“The most important part is to take care of yourself. And you’ve been working hard these last few weeks.. maybe proper rest can help you.”

The tension in Asahi’s shoulders slowly dissipates. He hides his face in his hands, drawing in a calming breath before leaning back into Noya’s chest.  
He grasps Noya’s hands, holding them interlocked over his beating heart.

“You’re right. I know. I just-“, Asahi chews on his bottom lip a little. “I just want to finish them and have them done”

Noya hums and leans his head against Asahi’s temple. “I know, babe. But rest is just as important. I don’t want you to burn out and I know you don’t want that either”

Asahi sighs again, tipping back his head so he can look at Noya. “I know. I would hate that.” he says gruffly.

He studies Noya for a moment before he smiles at him, bringing a hand to cup Noya’s cheek. Noya closes his eyes and leans into the touch, sighing before looking at Asahi again with a fond gaze. His eyes are dark and half-lidded, shining a light brown from the lonely lamp on Asahi’s desk.

Asahi’s smile widens and his face softens. “Thank you, Yuu. I love you.”

Noya grins at him, kissing Asahi’s forehead before swiveling around the chair so he can place a soft kiss on his lips too.

As Noya pulls back he grabs Asahi’s hand and pulls him out of his seat. Not violently or with force, as Asahi was already following him on his own accord.

On his feet Asahi is easily a head taller than Noya still. Even though they’ve both grown, the height difference remains.  
Noya stretches up on his toes and Asahi bends down to meet him halfway for another kiss that becomes deeper this time, Noya languidly licking into his mouth and nibbling at his lower lip.

Noya settles down on his heels again but Asahi remains bend over slightly. They smile warmly at each other before Noya asks in a low voice, “You comin’ with?.”

Asahi hums and pecks Noya’s nose. “Definitely, just give me a minute.”

Noya raises his brows, giving him a semi-stern look and Asahi holds up his free hand in defense, his other still interlocked with Noya’s securely. “Just to fix some minor things! Give me two minutes.”

Noya’s face relaxes again but he’s smiling mischievously. “Two minutes. Or else I’ll come in here and drag you out!”, he says, his voice warningly promises.

Asahi chuckles and squeezes Noya’s hand. “Two minutes”

Noya beams at him, nods once and squeezes back. They separate and he walks to the door, casting a glance at Asahi as he reaches the threshold. Asahi just smiles dopily at him, having watched him go.  
Noya snorts and shakes his head fondly, leaving the room.

Asahi looks at the door a moment after Noya’s gone before turning back to his desk again. Leaning over the drafts from tonight, he takes in his work and realizes how much he’s done. He smiles to himself.  
_I can sort through these tomorrow_ , he thinks, clicking off the small desktop lamp before leaving it behind for the day and heading to the bedroom where his husband’s waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Noya lets Asahi sleep in the next morning and makes him breakfast in bed, giving him extra cuddles so he has energy to finish his designs!
> 
> I just love the thought of them being able to pull each other back down when things turn stressful. Mainly i would think Asahi's gentleness calms Noya but it can definately work the other way around when Asahi needs to get comforted too. i think Noya learned that from him! 
> 
> @mal_the_sponge on twitter!


End file.
